Enigma (media franchise)
''Enigma ''is a science fiction media franchise mainly consisting of films and TV shows, created by Michael Landers. The franchise started with the 1996 film of the same name. Films ''Enigma (1996) ''Enigma II: Mission to the Moon ''(1998) ''Enigma III: Darkness Rising ''(2000) ''Enigma IV: Conquest ''(2002) ''Enigma V: Shadowfall ''(2004) ''Enigma VI: Endgame ''(2006) Television series ''Enigma: Origins ''(1997-1998) Aired as a 12-part miniseries on Apparel 2 (now Adrenaline), the series revealed the origins of the ''Enigma ''spacecraft, taking place twenty years before the film. ''Enigma spacecraft Comissioned in the year 2036, Enigma ''was a spaceship whose maiden voyage was to find life on Mars, but soon disappeared without a trace (explained in ''Enigma: Origins ''that the spaceship actually travelled through time by twenty years, with the crew being stasis for the time period). In the year 2056, the rescue vessel Neverland, led by Captain Matthew Daniels, locates the spacecraft. After successfully finding ''Enigma, it turns out that the spaceship is haunted and that the crew from the craft are presumed dead. In the end of the first film, Daniels and the surviving members of the Neverland ''crew are trapped inside the ship. The second film, reveals that the ''Enigma ''crew actually survived the twenty-year time jump and eventually teleported to the Moon, which has been added with habital areas. Daniels manages to find the crew, but in the end, the crew sacrifice themselves by staying on ''Enigma ''when the spacecraft apparently is destroyed. In the third film, it is revealed that ''Enigma ''did survive the inferno that killed its crew and Daniels tries to destroy the spacecraft but it turns out that the spaceship traps him into a black hole. In the fourth film, Daniels survives the black hole and leaves the spacecraft until he recieves a message stating that his ''Neverland ''crew is dead when ''Neverland ''is destroyed. Soon, Daniels and his new crew from ''Conquest ''enter ''Enigma, but this results in Conquest ''being split into two. After successfully reassembling ''Conquest, Daniels and his new crew escape. However, Conquest malfunctions as it reveals that both spaceships are possessed by an evil artificial intelligience. In the fifth and penultimate film, Daniels attempts to shut down the AI but soon Conquest ''is destroyed as the craft is sucked into a black hole, which causes it to implode inside. After ''Conquest ''is destroyed, Daniels and his crew escape ''Enigma ''by entering the lifeboat raft. However, as they leave, the AI turns on, implying that ''Enigma ''is still alive. However, in the sixth and final film, Daniels manages to destroy Enigma'' as he depletes the AI and detonates explosives. Daniels is relieved and then after this, him and his crew are rescued from the Apparel ''spacestation. As he leaves to return back to Earth, Daniels oversees the wreckage sucked into the black hole, smiling happily as the film closes. Development and production ''Enigma ''(1996) After finishing work on the 1993 Apparel 2 television film ''Shadow's End, writer and director Michael Landers began working on a script titled Stratosphere. According to an interview on Adrenaline in 2014, Landers said that he started working the film as a psychological thriller before retooling as a science fiction thriller.